kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavorstein
Height: 78 meters Weight: 42,000 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Melee/Control (Debuff) Primary Attacks: Hands, Feet and teeth Secondary Attacks: Boom Buzzer Primary Weapon: Omni-Launcher Secondary Weapon: Mind Beam Energy Style: Stamina Overview Dr. Henry Cavor was a scientist who increased his size and strength in order to defend against an invasion of Earth. The transformation took an unexpected turn, and his mind regressed to a semi-intelligent state. He wields the powerful Omni-Launcher, which provides him with a variety of powerful combat options - but these days he mostly prefers to pound opponents flat with his bare hands. His over-sized brain can no longer assemble complex thoughts, but it is easily able of powering a beam of mental energy. Origin Dr. Henry Cavor travelled to Earth's Moon in a ship of his own design-powered by the incredible anti-gravity mineral Cavorite. On the moon he was captured by the subterranean Selenites, a race of moon-dwelling humanoids. Only using his mind (and his patented Cavorite Gun) Dr. Cavor managed to flee back to earth. Unfortunately, his interactions with the Selenites gave them the tools necessary to travel to Earth on their own! Faced with this new threat, Dr. Cavor developed a technique by which he could grant himself the power necessary to repel the Selenite invasion. He crafted himself a gigantic weapon and gargantuan clothing, and then bombarded himself with energies designed to make him enormous, invulnerable and incredibly strong. He imagined that he would retain his great intelligence after the process… but sadly that was not the state. The process reduced his mental faculties to a portion of their once formidable might. Despite this setback the monster (now dubbed “Cavorstein”) managed to destroy and scatter the Selenite fleet, saving the earth. Energy System Cavorstein regains mental energy slowly over time. The Omni-Launcher is fueled by ammunition, rather than an internal power source. Ranged Combat Cavorstein can project beams of pure mental energy, which can tear through flesh and bone. He projects this weapon through his modified goggles, which also serve to preserve his vision at giant size. The Omni-Launcher is a giant version of his battle-tested Cavorite weapons, which could create anti-gravity fields in limited areas. The launcher fires needle-tipped vials which deal edged damage at range, and inflicts a variety of strange effects on opponents such as weakness, poison, anti-gravity, etc. Certain combinations of these effects produce powerful adrenaline surges - so be careful before mixing prescriptions! Grappling Cavorstein takes glee in man-handling his opponents. He lacks the strength to crush opponents through grapples, but he is a fearsome contortionist and can often turn close-quarters combat to his advantage. Melee Combat He is fast and apelike with many humanoid attacks Weaknesses Cavorstein's melee powers are excellent, but are rarely enough on their own to defeat other Kaiju. He must use his Omni-Launcher to inflict status effects, and then take advantage of those temporary weaknesses while they last. Unfortunately, the primitive-minded Cavorstein cannot properly use the Omni-Launcher, and so he cannot predict what status effect will be produced. Even worse, attempting to combine multiple status effects can sometimes trigger a positive effect in his opponents! Cavorstein must remain flexible, and react to the fluxuating fight conditions faster than his opponents. Trivia *Cavorstein will be one of the monsters that Sunstone Games will be licensed in Big Angry Monsters as a stretch goal. External Links *Official Wiki Page Category:Tan Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:BAM Category:Cybernetic Category:Monster Category:Grey Kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Good Kaiju